<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trio vulpario by Floatalho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216214">Trio vulpario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatalho/pseuds/Floatalho'>Floatalho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Braixen - Freeform, Computers, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House - Freeform, Lucario - Freeform, Pokemon Battles, Recording, School, Team Dynamics, Television Watching, Zoroark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatalho/pseuds/Floatalho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um trabalho escolar inusitado foi entregue a pokémons, consistindo em pesquisar sobre um dos integrantes</p><p>Em um período pouco utilizado, nas férias, as quais são corrompidas, mas eles dão um jeito de se entreter mesmo com essa tarefa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucario/Tairenar | Braixen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>personagens do grupo 4</p><p>pokemon:lucario</p><p>nome:gustavo</p><p>idade: 13</p><p>macho</p><p>pokemon: braixen</p><p>nome: Letícia</p><p>idade:14</p><p>femea</p><p>pokemon:zoroark</p><p>nome: valecia</p><p>idade:14</p><p>femea</p><p>No 8° ano estão os 3</p><p>lucario pov's on</p><p> </p><p>lá estava eu, em mais um dia normal, amanhã ja era ferias, é sexta feira, eu estou correndo porque podia chegar atrasado, fiquei me enrolando porque esqueci algumas coisas e tive que voltar e pegar</p><p>passo pelo portão quase encostando nas minhas laterais</p><p>fui logo na minha sala rapidão</p><p>Lucario pov's off</p><p>Narrador pov's on</p><p>QT → ultima aula do dia ciências 11:00</p><p>a professora da espécie ampharos ,de ciencias entrou, deu bom dia e sentou, logo apos começou a escrever no quadro o conteúdo</p><p>quadro on </p><p>15/07/2019</p><p>trabalho em equipe de 3 a 4 pessoas</p><p>cada equipe pesquisara sobre a espécie de um dos integrantes</p><p>Será dividido em trabalho escrito e trabalho apresentado</p><p>trabalho escrito: linguagem mais formal, em folhas, pode ter imagens</p><p>trabalho escrito 0-5 pontos</p><p>trabalho apresentado 0-5 pontos</p><p>para entregar dia 29/07/2019</p><p>Trabalho apresentado:</p><p>Arquivo wps </p><p>A escrita deve ser um resumo do conteúdo</p><p>Deve ter um vídeo do estudado, mostrando as características e uma batalha</p><p>Alternativo: cartazes </p><p>quadro off</p><p>a professora começa a explicar:</p><p>é o seguinte, durante as férias vocês farão o trabalho, a espécie de um dos integrantes da equipe deverá ser oque será pesquisado, pode usar a internet, mas sem plagio, a apresentação pode ser igual a escrita, mas em linguagens diferentes, o trabalho escrito, a linguagem que eu passei na aula anterior, já o apresentado em uma linguagem mais informal para todo mundo entender, nessa aula eu trarei o projetor e colocarei na sala, alguma duvida?</p><p>bruno (serviper):- voce definirá os grupos ou nós escolheremos?</p><p>Professora: tanto faz, mas se voces escolherem eu não quero essa coisa de um aluno ser o excluído, é muito chato, e quero os nomes dos integrantes aqui na minha mesa, para não ter confusão</p><p>bruno: que tal uma votação?</p><p>então a sala de 27 alunos, que 3 faltaram, estando com 24, votaram</p><p>14 votaram em a sala escolher</p><p>10 votaram na professora escolher</p><p>Professora: ok vocês escolhem, como teve aluno que não veio hoje coloquem eles no grupo e depois os avisem</p><p>Professora: as 10:20 os grupos enviarão seus integrantes e o estudado em um papel para eu anotar aqui, vou colocar os faltantes no quadro</p><p>a professora colocou os nomes dos que faltaram no quadro: alison,karoline,vinicius</p><p>gustavo estava indo de grupo em grupo procurando lugar e cada um negando ele</p><p>valecia e Letícia são amigas, mas como elas não queriam ter enrolação com aluno que faltou elas falaram em unissono</p><p>–nosso grupo falta 1</p><p>gustavo: pode ser eu?- falando eufórico</p><p>valecia: so vem, traz sua mesa e cadeira</p><p>gustavo leva suas coisas até o Fundão, chegando lá se ajeita e fala:-e quem será o estudado? pode ser eu</p><p>Letícia: claro,</p><p>valecia: vou anotar</p><p>ela pega um papel coloca os integrantes e o estudado e leva pra professora, porem no meio do caminho teve uma idéia, valecia entrega o papel e fala a ideia</p><p>Valecia: sobre a apresentação, como passaremos os slides, que tal um aluno fazer um sinal para que voce passe para o próximo slide, tipo assim, um aluno bate 1 palma em sua direção, isso significará que você passará para o proximo slide, se ele bater 2 vezes seguidas significa para voltar,</p><p>professora: nossa uma colega teve uma ideia aqui, explique para a turma- falou depois de se levantar</p><p>Valéria explica sua ideia para a turma</p><p>Pokémons da turma falaram (3)</p><p>–interessante, não precisara um ir se mover para o pc para clicar na tecla e voltar</p><p>–util demais</p><p> </p><p>–isso mesmo, tem que agilizar sabagaça</p><p> </p><p>professora: a turma aprovou, vou passar essa ideia no quadro e voces anotem</p><p> </p><p>10:20</p><p> </p><p>professora: beleza, os grupos já estão definidos, aproveitem esse tempo para planejar como farão o trabalho, façam varios planos diferentes, para que caso um falhe usa o outro</p><p>grupo 4:valecia, leticia e gustavo </p><p>Letícia: beleza, temos as ferias toda pra fazer, na casa de quem faremos</p><p>Zoroark: quem tem pen drive?</p><p>Gustavo: eu</p><p>Letícia: eu</p><p>Zoroark: eu</p><p>Zoroark: todos tem, coloquem os endereços de voces no meu caderno para que nos escolhemos na casa de quem faremos o trabalho</p><p>depois de um tempo o grupo escolheu a casa, foi a casa mais perto de todas as outras do grupo, alem de combinar o horário, o tempo restante ficaram conversando outras coisas, pois naquela casa pensariam em planejar o resto e fazer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quebra de tempo (um dia apos a aula) 16/07/2019 05:00</p><p> </p><p>Lucario acorda e vai acessar o celular, fica lá jogando um pouco e saí, até que recebe uma mensagem no WhatsApp</p><p>WhatsApp on 05:20</p><p> </p><p>Letícia: vem as 9 horas hoje, traz o celular, fone, recarregador e o seu material escolar todo.</p><p>Gustavo: entendido, mas porque todo o material escolar?</p><p>Letícia: para garantir que temos as coisas para fazer o trabalho</p><p>Letícia: voce acorda bem cedo que nem eu</p><p>Ele desliga o whatsapp</p><p>06:00</p><p>Mariana: filho o café tá pronto</p><p>Gustavo: beleza</p><p>Lucario vai em direção a mesa no andar de baixo, senta e visualiza os alimentos, na mesa tinha, café, leite, presunto,queijo, requeijão, pão, faz sua refeição e fala a mãe:</p><p>Gustavo: hoje eu vou sair para fazer um trabalho em grupo, tá no caderno em ciências.</p><p>Mariana: okay, aonde vai ser?</p><p>Lucario: na casa da Letícia, é relativamente perto.</p><p>Mariana: vai precisar levar algo?</p><p>Gustavo: sim, os materias escolares e seu livro guia do Lucario</p><p>Mariana: porque o livro</p><p>Gustavo: para um trabalho escolar</p><p>A mãe comemora ele tendo esse trabalho durante as férias secretente após ele sair </p><p>quebra de tempo...</p><p>Lucario arruma, joga mais um pouco (ele não tem Pc, só celular)</p><p>08:45</p><p>lucario chega ao destino, e bate palmas (quando não está batendo outra coisa)</p><p>Gustavo: leticia, cheguei</p><p>Letícia pega a chave eletrônica e abre a porta, gustavo entra e visualiza a casa junto com a Letícia, que o apresenta aos pais</p><p>Letícia: este é o gustavo, ele vai fazer o trabalho junto com a Valécia, que ainda não chegou.</p><p>Edson: prazer em conhece-lo- falou o pai da braixen, um typhlosion</p><p>lucario o cumprimenta</p><p>Gustavo: vou ser o estudado do grupo, cada grupo tem 1 estudado, no sentido de que o trabalho vai falar sobre este.</p><p>Letícia: vou mandar um zap para a Valécia se apressar</p><p>Edson: caso precise de ajuda é só nos chamar, ja tive um trabalho assim, só que só tivemos que apresentar sem usar a tecnologia, vocês vão fazer no wps, a braixen me explicou, eu tive que usar o giz e o quadro na apresentação, não fui eu o estudado no trabalho</p><p>Elena Carolina: me conte mais sobre esse trabalho depois Edson</p><p> </p><p>Edson: falando em trabalho eu tenho que ir no meu, trabalho como garçom, so falgo no domingo</p><p>Gustavo: ok, ja vamos começar a fazer, primeiro a versão escrita,</p><p>Letícia: divide o trabalho, senão um fica com pouca coisa pra fazer e outro fica com muito</p><p>Gustavo: começando pelo oque?</p><p>Letícia: movimentos, que tal?</p><p>Gustavo: pode ser</p><p>Letícia: voce fala sobre os seus movimentos e eu escrevo, ja que tenho letra boa e voce é o estudado</p><p>Elena Carolina: faz bonito-disse em tom de incentivo</p><p>quebra de tempo</p><p>09:10</p><p>braixen ja estava escrevendo sobre movimentos, e Lucario falando, e então o som da campainha toca, gustavo abre a janela e fala alto</p><p>Gustavo:-quem é?</p><p>Valécia:-valecia, faço parte do grupo</p><p>Gustavo: abre la o portão braixen</p><p>braixen pega a chave eletrônica que está no quarto e abre para valeria entrar e fala</p><p>Braixen: vem aqui em cima, no quarto</p><p>Valécia pergunta a mãe onde fica o quarto, capta a informação, agradece e vem</p><p>Letícia: oi amiga tudo bem</p><p>Valécia: oi miga estou ótimo</p><p>Letícia: então, é aqui que estamos fazendo o trabalho, voce pode fazer outros tópicos</p><p>Valécia: oque voces estão fazendo no trabalho?</p><p>Letícia: pesquisando os movimentos, voce pode pesquisar o organismo, os órgãos, a parte biológica, funcionamento dos órgãos, genética sabe</p><p>Lucario: no guia do Lucario fala sobre os órgãos e os movimentos, é um livro que eu trouxe</p><p>Eles se ajeitam no quarto e começam a fazer o trabalho, eles reclamaram de professores que mandam muito trabalho em um dia só</p><p>lucario: ainda bem que os professores não combinaram de mandar um monte de coisa para fazer nas ferias, ano passado mandaram uma porrada de trabalho, estudo para prova e tarefa pra fazer, foi coordenado, modificaram a ordem para que na ultima semana mandassem um monte de coisa</p><p>Zoroark: eu fiquei metade das ferias fazendo aquelas porcarias, e não era coisa simples, eles combinaram entre eles assim: pegaram as coisas que eram para fazer em casa e planejaram para mandar tudo isso na ultima semana antes das ferias de inverno</p><p>braixen: ainda bem que fazemos um grupo no zap so para essas coisas, um passava resposta pro outro e dane-se.</p><p>quebra de tempo</p><p>12:20</p><p> </p><p>2/3 do grupo terminaram a sua parte do trabalho, lucario e braixen foram ajudar zoroark que estava tendo dificuldade na sua parte do trabalho,</p><p>Zoroark: olhem isso, é muita coisa, nem sei oque pegar direito, so fiz de alguns órgãos,</p><p>Lucario pega primeiro um órgão e escreve</p><p>Zoroark: isso é facil para alguem que ja é um Lucario</p><p>Letícia: tive uma ideia, que tal um topico chamado experiência como lucario, em que o nosso estudado vai falar como é ser um da espécie</p><p>Lucario: otima ideia</p><p>Elena Carolina: almoço ta na mesa</p><p>o grupo jogou suas coisas todas na cama e foram para a cozinha andando</p><p>na cozinha</p><p>–essa sopa é otima, acertou o ponto– falou lucario depois de engolir</p><p>Elena Carolina: então, como esta o trabalho</p><p>braixen: a zoroark se enrolou na parte dela, vamos corrigir isso depois do almoço</p><p>Elena Carolina: eu falei pra me chamar quando tiver dificuldade</p><p>zoroark: eu so percebi que tava errado no final, eu enrolei o texto, ficou incoerente, as vezes só se percebe o erro depois</p><p>delphox: pega a sua parte para eu analisar</p><p>zoroark vai lá encima para pegar o papel dela, volta, a delphox a leva para a sala, e explica como faz</p><p>Delphox: quando é subdividido, voce pega um e fala, e não pega sobre todos e resume, fica melhor, eu ja passei isso</p><p>Zoroark:-estou fazendo por um livro</p><p>......elas conversando......</p><p>Lucario, braixen e zoroark vão ao banheiro depois da conversa escovar os dentes apos comerem,</p><p>zoroark: eu vi camisinhas na mochila do lucario</p><p>lucario: não fala sobre isso, não percebi que tinha guardado lá, quando voce viu?- cora e fala</p><p>Zoroark: quando a gente tava voltando, fui ver sua mochila e encontrei, são 4</p><p>braixen termina de escovar os dentes e fala – terminei, quem é o proximo?</p><p>Zoroark: eu</p><p>Lucario: não fofoca metida.</p><p>quebra de tempo</p><p>12:55</p><p> </p><p>após escovarem os dentes, eles se reunem na cama</p><p>lucario: to cansado, melhor descansar</p><p>Zoroark: dormir no frio é gostoso</p><p>Braixen: verdade, aquele aconchego do cobertor, gostoso</p><p>lucario: vou deitar no meio</p><p>os tres deitam na cama, bateu aquele sono da tarde</p><p>Quebra de tempo 13:20 daquele dia</p><p>o lucario anda estando meio agitado virando pros lados</p><p>zoroark: para com isso</p><p>quando Lucario se vira para braixen ele pega no rosto sem querer no rosto e a beija sem querer também</p><p>zoroark: ahhw que fofo- já pensando em gravar fazendo kawai</p><p>braixen: insonia de amor</p><p>lucario pega na bunda e a beija devolta</p><p>zoroark: isso ta indo meio longe né, deve ser por isso que levou camisinha</p><p>braixen: fala baixo sobre essas coisas, xio</p><p>lucario começa a remover as roupas da braixen com cara de safado, zoroark percebe isso</p><p>Zoroark: se trepar vou gravar e guardar a 7 senhas no lockit</p><p>os dois coram e depois de um tempo lucario abre a boca</p><p>Lucario: sim, vamos trepar, liga o aquecedor o suficiente para ficar pelado sem sentir frio, coloca em 35 graus, e tranca a porta</p><p>zoroark liga o aquecedor e tranca a porta, enquanto zoroark e lucario ficam nus o ambiente esquenta</p><p>braixen: é melhor fazer uma pilha de roupas</p><p>zoroark: verdade, vai ficar mais fácil encontrar assim</p><p>zoroark leva as roupas em uma só pilha</p><p>lucario: mudanca de planos é o seguinte, eu vou ficar deitado, enquanto a braixen me da a vagina eu lambo a vagina da zoroark, ja que essa cama é extensa, tem um bom comprimento, eu gravo eu comendo a braixen</p><p>Zoroark e Braixen:-não entendemos, faz um desenho</p><p>Lucario em vez de fazer o desenho pega uma imagem porno da net de eeveelutions </p><p> </p><p>Lucario: tá vendo essa imagem, eu ficarei no lugar do Umbreon, a Braixen no lugar da espeon e a zoroark no lugar da vaporeon– disse mostrando as duas</p><p>Braixen e zoroark: entendemos</p><p>eles se ajeitam na cama como estava na imagem</p><p>lucario pega a câmera e fala já, então as duas começam, a braixen começa a fazer estocadas no pau do lucario, zoroark abaixa a bunda e lucario comeca a lamber a vagina, uma mão estava no celular, a outra estava perto do ato sexual com a braixen para caso o pau saia fora ele recoloque no local</p><p>o celular estava em modo câmera dupla, gravando oque esta a frente e oque esta atras ao mesmo tempo </p><p>braixen começa a forçar as estocadas, causando um barulho maior, e lucario, lambe mais rapido a vagina da zoroark eles começam a respirar pesado, elas começam a gemer baixo</p><p>braixen: que vara carnuda gostosa, mais fundo</p><p>zoroark: que delícia de língua, mais agilidade </p><p>lucario: tomem mais– fala aumentando o ritmo</p><p>braixen faz umas estocadas gostosas, e irregulares, de forma que o pau do Lucario saiu, ele ja reencaixou e ela continuou</p><p>braixen continua assim até lucario gozar</p><p>braixen: leitinho gostoso, da um conforto dentro de mim, ja vou retribuir</p><p>braixen goza depois do Lucario ter gozado, gemendo por isso, lambuzando a parte externa</p><p>braixen:-ooh-www</p><p>braixen chega perto da zoroark e pergunta</p><p>Braixen: quando vai gozar?– falando com respiração pesada</p><p>Zoroark:es.s-pe...e-raa</p><p>zoroark goza na cara de lucario, o mesmo lambe o liquido</p><p>–ahhwww</p><p>Lucario para as gravações e fala</p><p>Lucario: se todo dia de um trabalho escolar fizermos isso, sera o melhor trabalho escolar da minha vida</p><p>delphox, que é a mãe da braixen ja estava suspeitando de algo, ela ouviu os gemidos la de baixo, mas ficou na dela</p><p>delphox: imagina se fosse um grupo de 4 ai sim em,seria sexo a 3 com a minha filha, ja sei porque escolheram um menino em um trabalho em grupo para fazer juntos fora da escola, se o typhlosion, o pai da minha filha souber o clima fica doido</p><p>Lá em cima </p><p>lucario: nossa isso foi uma delícia, chupa esse semen na minha virilha braixen</p><p>braixen chupa o semen restante em Lucario</p><p>braixen:-quero mais, vamos fazer sexo oral e zoroark grava</p><p>Lucario da o celular a zoroark</p><p>Lucario: grava quando eu permitir</p><p>Lucario senta na beirada da cama como cadeira e braixen começa a lamber o pau do Lucario</p><p>Lucario: Grava e continua, ohh, assim mesmo</p><p>braixen avança e recua suavemente sobre o pau do Lucario, movimentando a lingua</p><p>delphox abre a porta</p><p>Delphox: flagra!!</p><p>todos do grupo gritam, coram e Zoroark para a gravação sem mostrar a delphox</p><p>Delphox: podem continuar, têm que aproveitar bem esse tempo, voces vão colocar no trabalho como é transar com um Lucario? vão colocar o vídeo como prova?</p><p>lucario: não, porque o EPCA (estatuto do pokemon criança e adolescente) não permite pornografia com menores, por isso fizemos escondidos, se eles souberem vamos ser apreendidos</p><p>Delphox: não vou denunciar porque se não da muito rolo, conheço um pokemon de menor que produziu pornografia com um outro menor, vou contar a história</p><p>braixen pega a pirula do dia seguinte guardada em sua gaveta e toma usando a agua da sua garrafa também guardada lá</p><p>História início</p><p>Elena Carolina: ela falou pelo zap que espeon, sua filha, e umbreon, um colega de sala, se reuniram para estudar e treparam, eles gravaram, a mãe dela suspeitou pelo comportamento do umbreon e ela contou tudo e mostrou o vídeo, o video esta no meu celular, ela me passou porque eu guardo segredo, sqn.</p><p> </p><p>História fim </p><p>braixen: se a policia souber fudeu</p><p>delphox: vocês vão transar mais?</p><p>zoroark: sim, eu e o lucario dessa vez</p><p>Lucario:-dessa vez quando?</p><p>Braixen: quando der vontade né miga</p><p>Lucario: depois manda o vídeo para eu criar um album chamado, pokemons menores de idade transando, coloco esse nosso e o que foi enviado a ela</p><p>delphox: deixarei voces em privacidade, vou avaliar esse vídeo depois</p><p>delphox, sai e fecha a porta</p><p>Lucario: ela nem se importou com a gente pelado</p><p>braixen: ela ve pokemon pelado uma boa parte do tempo, não seria de se impressionar</p><p>zoroark: voce grava, eu explico como vai ser</p><p>explicação:</p><p>eu deito na cama, lucario sobe em mim, fazemos vaginal, e a braixen grava a parte vagina peniana, o pau penetrando na vagina</p><p>lucario e braixen:-entendemos</p><p>zoroark:-sou virgem, vai com calma</p><p> </p><p>zoroark deita na cama, lucario vai em cima e zoroark fala ja</p><p> </p><p>lucario penetra a vagina da zoroark</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:-ahhohhh</p><p> </p><p>lucario vai começando a acelerar as penetrações,</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:-ahhwww, me comeee</p><p> </p><p>flap flap flap flap flap</p><p> </p><p>braixen estava gravando e se masturbando [até rimou slk]</p><p> </p><p>braixen:-transem gostoso!</p><p> </p><p>lucario continuou esfolando</p><p> </p><p>-ehhww</p><p> </p><p>-uhlww</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:-tronco do caralho</p><p> </p><p>Lucario começou a acelerar, cada penetração dava um barulho, cada penetração dava mais tesão</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark começa a remexer mais</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:-pega nos meus seios</p><p> </p><p>Lucario levanta as mãos e começa a pressionar os seios da zoroark</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:-ai sim em</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:- ahhwwww</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempinho...</p><p> </p><p>lucario:-vou gozar</p><p> </p><p>lucario goza dentro</p><p> </p><p>braixen para de gravar e contínua se masturbando, quando goza, desliga o aquecedor e se veste</p><p> </p><p>zoroark:- vamos nos vestir e abre a porta pro calor se dissipar pro resto da casa</p><p> </p><p>Braixen abre a porta</p><p> </p><p>14:10</p><p> </p><p>os três estão indo do quarto ate a sala, chegando lá conversam com a delphox</p><p> </p><p>zoroark:- como voce virou amiga dela?, a que te mandou o video</p><p> </p><p>delphox:-eu estava passando mal na frente da casa dela, ela viu e me ajudou</p><p> </p><p>braixen:-podemos ver as mensagens sobre a história?</p><p> </p><p>-sim</p><p> </p><p>delphox abre o zap na conversa</p><p> </p><p>Zap on ↓</p><p> </p><p>onde: 1 significa typhlosion (não é o pai da Braixen), e 2 significa delphox</p><p> </p><p>1-vou te contar uma coisa</p><p> </p><p>2-oque</p><p> </p><p>1-minha filha fez porno, ela trepou com um colega de sala que ela disse que estava tendo dificuldade em um assunto e foi na minha casa porque ela sabe o assunto</p><p> </p><p>2-como você soube?</p><p> </p><p>1-os pokemons que escondem segredos tem comportamento diferente, principalmente em machos, eu verifiquei algo estranho no comportamento do umbreon em casa, depois que ele saiu eu vi a memória e notei, eu a interroguei e descobri o que eles fizeram, minha filha é uma espeon</p><p> </p><p>2-pode me mandar os videos?</p><p> </p><p>1-sim, nao conta pra policia, me masturbei gostoso com isso</p><p> </p><p>(videos do umbreon fudendo a espeon)</p><p> </p><p>2-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p>Zap off ↑</p><p> </p><p>braixen:-vou mandar as gravações pelo zap</p><p> </p><p>braixen manda no zap para delphox o pornô la gravado, enquanto os videos eram enviados, o balanço geral noticiava um crime</p><p> </p><p>Notícia ↓</p><p> </p><p>um criminoso foi preso hoje , as 10:00, com ele foi encontrado um pen drive com um monte de arquivos de pornografia de menores, ele conta como fez isso</p><p> </p><p>-eu mandava meus comparça conversar com pokemons adolescentes que namoravam e pediam para que eles se filmassem trepando e mandasse para meu zap, eles davam informações de como gravar sem ninguém saber, eu gravei um video de eu me masturbando para esses videos e gozando na lei escrita no papel que criminalizava pornografia com menores, eles sempre aceitavam, eles iam perto de escolas e falavam para fazer, nem quero a existência dessa lei</p><p> </p><p>(passando o porno censurado pelo editor com o criminoso se masturbando)</p><p> </p><p>-o criminoso foi denunciado atraves da descoberta de uma mãe de um dos adolescentes</p><p> </p><p>-tem criminoso que não tá nem aí pra lei, que tem coragem de humilhar a lei</p><p> </p><p>Em casa*</p><p> </p><p>nesse momento os 4 congelaram, e ficaram arrepiados</p><p> </p><p>notícia continuação↓</p><p> </p><p>apresentador- safado, safado, tem pokemon que tem uma ousadia que transcende limites, ele não ta nem ai pra lei, feito pra ser criminoso, deixa preso, pedófilo de punheta, isso destroi a dignidade de adolescentes...</p><p> </p><p>delphox desliga a tv com o controle</p><p> </p><p>delphox:- vou enterrar o pen drive que colocarei os arquivos</p><p> </p><p>zoroark:-vamos chamar alguns casais de pokemons da nossa escola para virem aqui e transarem e a gente gravar ta ligado</p><p> </p><p>lucario:-mas o pessoal da nossa serie esta ocupado com o trabalho, a não ser que chame os do 9° ano</p><p> </p><p>braixen:- tenho alguns amigos que são de outra serie e namoram, vou mandar um zap para eles virem aqui, quando o edson nao fica aqui?</p><p> </p><p>delphox:- ele so falga domingo, ele chega ao serviço as 09:20 e volta as 20:30, pegando unibus</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>espero que tenham gostado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario: Eu acho melhor não fazer isso</p><p>Zoroark: Porque?</p><p>Lucario: Porque pode dar o maior rolo, se os vizinhos verem essas movimentações estranhas podem estranhar, se mães deles virem pode dar rolo</p><p>Barixen: é verdade</p><p>Lucario: e agora temos de focar no trabalho, pode causar enrolação</p><p>Braixen: mudamos de ideia</p><p>Lucario: sim, mudamos</p><p>Braixen: Zoroark, não faremos mais isso de trazer pokémons aqui para trepar, pelo menos por enquanto, vai que em um dia livre a gente faça daqui um motel, e vá gravando</p><p>Lucario: a gente tem é que se preocupar em fazer os slides vem comigo</p><p> </p><p>O grupo vai na sala fazer os slides, eles pegam vídeos na Net sobre como apresentar bem, apresentavam como se fosse projetado na parede o slide lá no quarto</p><p> </p><p>... Quebra de tempo ...</p><p>15:00</p><p> </p><p>Lucario: Beleza, conseguimos ensaiar essa parte da apresentação</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark se vira a Lucario e fala:</p><p> </p><p>deveríamos fazer vídeos sobre você, a sora escreveu que tinha que ser o estudado.</p><p>Braixen: putz esquecemos</p><p>Lucario: não esqueceram não– fala com uma cara de pervertido se lembrando do pornô</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: vou colocar esses vídeos para a parte dos órgãos que fala sobre a genitália</p><p>Lucario: e então eu falo "então este é o meu pênis em funcionamento turma"</p><p>Os três riram um monte olhando na cara um do outro</p><p>Braixen: isso não foi genital, isso foi genital</p><p>Lucario: mas de qualquer forma, vocês duas gravarão oque a sora pediu, batalhas, características, ataques</p><p>braixen: então começaremos pelos ataques, faremos Gifs</p><p>Zoroark: isso mesmo, vamos lá fora</p><p>Os três foram ao quintal</p><p> no quintal*</p><p>braixen: Lembre-se Lucario, só faça o ataque para a gravação ficar boa, não faça com muita força</p><p>Zoroark: que ataque fazer primeiro?</p><p>Lucario: aura esfere, colocaremos um monte de tralha para explodir massa, reunindo o lixo em um lugar só</p><p>Braixen e Zoroark: aprovo– em uníssono</p><p>Lucario: depois a braixen queima</p><p>Os três foram pegando um monte de lixo: latas, potes, refri vazio, fruta estragada, garrafa de vidro, papel e etc e reunindo em um lugar só</p><p>Quando reuniram, Lucario falou–agora vamos lavar as mãos porque pegar no celular sujo não da,</p><p>Braixen sabia que o celular tem 10x mais bactérias doque o vaso sanitário, e isso foi com a mão limpa</p><p>Zoroark: ter mais bactérias não necessariamente significa mais doença, pois podem ser inofensivas</p><p>Após isso os três lavam as mãos</p><p>Eles se posicionaram, braixen começou a gravar mas avisou antes a lucario, Lucario começa a fazer a bola, quando atinge o tamanho ele dispara, explode e boa lixo pra todo lado, braixen para a gravação</p><p>Zoroark: Que merdaaaa, porque você sugeriu isso?</p><p>Lucario: para mostrar o poder bosbastico desse movimento</p><p>Braixen corre atrás do lixo espalhado encinerando o resto de merda espalhada, após encinerar a maior parte teve uma ideia</p><p>Braixen: vou procurar um pokemon tipo água por aí, Zoroark, defina roupas para 3 pessoas e traga 3 toalhas</p><p>Braixen corre pelas ruas atrás de um pokemon tipo água, até que encontra um wartortle carregando pão</p><p>Wartortle: que imunda vai tomar banho-disse reprovando a aparência</p><p>Braixen: Então me siga, tenho mais pokémons precisando de um banho rápido</p><p>Braixen leva o pokemon até a casa e ele usa seus ataques para limpar os três </p><p>Braixen: deixe seu saco com pão aqui na cadeira</p><p>Wartortle: eu devo limpar os 3, entendido</p><p>Braixen: tirem a roupa pra tomar banho</p><p>Lucario e Zoroark: fazem oque foi pedido</p><p>Wartortle começa a ter sangramento nasal ao ver as duas, e coloca a mão sobre o monstro</p><p>Braixen: não de uma de pervertido ao ajudar</p><p>Zoroark: você abordou ele no meio da rua!?</p><p>Lucario: não seria mais fácil nos tomarmos banho na casa?</p><p>Braixen:-sim, mas não quero incômodo com minha mãe</p><p>Lucario e Zoroark:-entendemos, aí que frio</p><p>Braixen: primeiro em mim e minhas roupas, depois nos outros, joga de um modo de limpeza</p><p>Wartortle faz oque foi pedido, atirou junto com bolhas para fazer uma limpeza e fraco, atirou nos três e suas roupas, os 4 fazem isso lá atrás da casa, na brita, para não sujar os pés</p><p>Primeiro ele dispara no pokémon depois o pokemon Pega as roupas e ele atira nisso</p><p>Wartortle: voces não tem vergonha de chamar alguém pra ajudar e ficar pelado na frente do mesmo</p><p>Lucario: obrigado Wartortle, pode ir embora, precisava-mos ficar assim para nós lavar</p><p>Wartortle: e a lavanderia?</p><p>Braixen: é mais rápido assim</p><p>Wartortle: thau–pega o pão e sai pelo portão</p><p>Os três estão com muito frio</p><p>Lucario: vamos se secar</p><p>Braixen:-sim, pega as toalhas</p><p>Os três pegam toalhas aleatórias e se secam, Braixen pega as roupas molhadas e coloca pra secar, os três estão tremendo de frio com toalhas pelo corpo</p><p>Zoroark: se a gente já está assim com pelos imagina os pokémons sem pelos, bora pra dentro colocar outra roupa, vamo pra dentro colocar outras roupas– disse a Lucario</p><p>Zoroark e Lucario vão lá dentro colocar roupas, Braixen coloca as roupas para secar, Lucario vai no quarto de casal e não acha as roupas do Edson adequadas para ele e coloca roupa feminina mesmo lá no quarto junto com a zoroark</p><p>Zoroark: virou gay agora!?</p><p>Lucario: é só durante a secagem da minha roupa original</p><p>Braixen entra no quarto e vê a cena</p><p>Braixen: que isso Lucario, fez algo bem hetero e agora isso</p><p>Lucario: as roupas do Edson não são adequadas ao formato do meu corpo, você fez oque pra secar mais rápido?</p><p>Braixen: coloquei na máquina no modo secagem</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo... 15:35</p><p> </p><p>Os três estavam fazendo os vídeos dos outros movimentos, dessa vez sem ideia Maluca, o Lucario atacando as minas em cada gravação, moderando a força, eles voltam pra dentro pra pesquisar a história dos Lucario e colocar nos slides</p><p>Quebra de tempo... 16:20</p><p>Terminaram de editar os slides com os vídeos os slides estavam assim:</p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>1° apresentação da equipe e do tema</p><p>2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 movimentos, cada um falando de um</p><p>10,11,12,13 órgãos, de maneira mais geral</p><p>14,15,16 história, sendo início meio e fim</p><p>17 extintos</p><p>18 encerramento</p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lucario: Oque cada um vai falar na apresentação?, Vão me zuar na gravação com roupa feminina</p><p>Zoroark: calma, existe muito tempo ainda, podemos projetar o trabalho na sala, se tiver tempo a gente refaz essas gravações usando a experiencia adquirida ao fazer essa- se referindo a gravação dos ataques</p><p>Braixen: colocarei o trabalho no celular, e projetarei a tela la, fingiremos que é o PC da sala</p><p>Zoroark: boa idéia</p><p>E então o celular do Lucario toca e ele atende, é a mãe dele</p><p>Lucario: alô</p><p>Mãe: quando você vai voltar?</p><p>Lucario: daqui a pouco</p><p>Mãe do Lucario: tô esperando, o livro vai ficar aí ou vai ser levado de volta?</p><p>Lucario: voce aceita que o livro fique pra ajudar no trabalho?</p><p>Mãe do Lucario: aceito, sua nota é mais importante doque a minha leitura</p><p>Lucario encerra a ligação e fala:–era minha mãe perguntando quando eu vou voltar, falando nisso já quero me despedir, quando será o nosso próximo encontro?</p><p>Braixen: amanhã</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: procede, não tenho tarefas, traga essa roupa secando</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo</p><p> </p><p>Lucario volta pra casa chegando lá às 18:30 com a roupa normal, um pouco mais umida, conta para a mãe oque aconteceu, menos a parte de sexo, ele inventou que eles estavam jogando nessa parte, ele colocou outra roupa e explicou para a mãe que tinha que levar a roupa novamente</p><p>Lucario recebe no zap a lista dos casais de pokémons da escola enviada por Zoroark a noite, com foto , espécies e nomes, Lucario aprecia a visão,</p><p>WhatsApp on</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: como você transou continuadamente?</p><p>Lucario: deve ser porque eu me masturbei pouco últimamente</p><p>Lucario dorme e tem um sonho erótico</p><p>Na casa da Braixen*</p><p>Na hora que Lucario e Zoroark saiu, os pais tiveram uma ideia erótica no quarto</p><p>Elena: sabe o pornô que eles fizeram- fala ao Edson cochichando no ouvido para a Braixen não ouvir no quarto perto</p><p>Edson: sim, você me falou</p><p>Elena: estive pensando em utilizar como estimulante sexual para esta noite</p><p>Edson: sim, depois da janta</p><p>Após a janta os dois escovam os dentes e vão lá pro quarto deles, a delphox usa o Chromecast no celular e coloca o pornô na televisão do quarto do casal</p><p>Edson: vamo aquecer antes</p><p> </p><p>Elena: exato</p><p>O casal usa o pornô feito por eles para se masturbarem</p><p>Edson: não goze com a masturbação, deixe pra depois– falou advertindo</p><p>Elena: to pronta</p><p>Edson: eu também</p><p>Delphox de ajeita na cama ficando de 4, olhando para a televisão que ficava na parede da cama, o qual estava passando o pornô, ela está de 4 com a cabeça em direção a televisão</p><p>Elena: me come olhando o pornô, eu também estarei olhando lá</p><p>Edson começa a penetrar a vagina da delphox, segurando-se na bunda pelas mãos</p><p>Elena: fode olhando pro pornô</p><p>Edson: exato</p><p>Edson começa a acelerar as estocadas, o único sentido que tinha do sexo é o tato já que está olhando pro pornô</p><p>Delphox: a-hww, ww-ee-m, ao-hh- gemendo pra complementar o pornô</p><p>Cada estocada era aliviada pelo pelo da delphox</p><p>Edson: isso sua gostosa, balança vai</p><p>Braixen já percebeu que estavam fazendo sexo, mas não sabia que estavam vendo aquele pornô, ela estava tentando dormir, cada gemido aliviava ela cada vez mais</p><p>Delphox começa a mover a bunda em movimentos circulares</p><p>Edson:-ae sim, que tesão, maravilha</p><p>Delphox faz isso para recarregar o tesão do parceiro, ela para e fala</p><p>Elena: vai com tudo para gozar</p><p>Edson começa a fazer as estocadas novamente, dessa vez com mais força, metendo bem fundo, apenas as bolas impediam de ir mais fundo</p><p>Elena: goo-za, por fa-vo-oor, q-ue d-e-líc-ia</p><p>Edson não para de penetrar e goza lá dentro</p><p>Edson: meu esperma saindo é uma delícia</p><p>Elena:-para o meu deleite, continua</p><p>Edson aproveita o efeito lubrificante do esperma para continuar</p><p>Elena: me faça gozar</p><p>Caiu esperma durante as estocagens</p><p>Edson já estava cansado mas mesmo assim continuou, suas pernas estavam bambas e frágeis, as da delphox tambem</p><p>Delphox: eu vou gozar</p><p>Delphox dessa vez goza e sai um monte de gozo, caindo vastante na parte de cima do colchão</p><p>Edson: estou sem fôlego- e se cai na cama, o pornô ainda está rolando</p><p>Delphox: esses jovens têm energia-entao dorme na cama junto com o cônjuge, colocando o cobertor, Edson continua consciente e percebe a esposa colocando o cobertor por cima, e mesma depois disso pega o celular que está no balcão e tira o pornô a televisão e a desliga</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>peço para comentarem</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario dorme e tem um sonho erótico</p><p>Os casais de pokémons que ele viu no whatsapp estavam na casa da braixen, os três estavam transando com esses casais tudo na sala em uma suruba enquanto delphox filmava de uma posição elevada para pegar bem, apoiada em um sofá com o celular gravando</p><p>Sonho erótico fim</p><p>Ao acordar lucario estava todo gozado, pega o celular e anota o máximo possível, cria um grupo para o trabalho no zap e manda o sonho erótico, fala que está gozado e pede para enviar o trabalho no grupo</p><p>Gustavo ligou a lanterna do celular, se moveu a acendeu a lâmpada, desligou a lanterna do  e sentou na cama, abriu o celular e viu a data: 17/07/2019 03:15</p><p>Lucario: ok, dá pra dormir mais um pouquinho– gustavo anota o sonho, deita, manda o sonho no grupo e pega no sono mais uma vez, acordando as 6:30 quando a mãe fala que o café tá na mesa</p><p>–ja to indo– disse Lucario de forma direta</p><p>Ele ouve o pai deve, um zeraora  chamado Albano se levantando e indo comer</p><p>Lucario come, escova os dentes, pega o pênis de borracha da mãe escondido e coloca na mochila e vê o grupo do zap depois</p><p>Grupo do whatsapp on</p><p>Valécia: nossa, deve ter sido bom esses casais que te mandei pegou na cabeça, quero mais detalhes</p><p>Letícia:(arquivo do trabalho)</p><p>Gustavo: envia a fala se puder de cada parte e a pessoa pra falar</p><p>Grupo do whatsapp off</p><p>Então Gustavo ao ter acessado pensou:</p><p>Nossa, já fizemos boa parte pra um dia só, será que os outros grupos estão assim ou um só fez a vai mandar para os outros os slides com as falas, falta pouca coisa–acessa o arquivo –foi feita em 1 dia essa parte– após olhar os slides– mas tem o trabalho escrito, ficou tudo na casa da braixen, o livro tá lá–</p><p>Ele esta no quarto, então ele pensa em ver pornô, vai no pokex e pesquisa um pornô, se ajeita na cama colocando varios cobertores, tira a roupa, acha um pornô bom e coloca o celular apoiado no estojo e começa a se masturbar</p><p>O vídeo continha um zeraora macho trepando com uma salazze fêmea, na cama em uma posição que dava pra ver bem a penetração</p><p>Gahhh, faz Lucario ao se masturbar, um gemido diferenciado</p><p>–ohhh isso fodam gostoso. Ewh isso mais rapido– pensa Lucario enquanto se masturba</p><p>E então Lucario goza na cama na hora que o cara goza no pornô</p><p>–que vínculo de esperma é esse?– pensa Lucario</p><p>O cobertor de baixo estava gozado e a cama também</p><p>Lucario pensa: como ela conseguiu o arquivo dos casais? Vou perguntar depois</p><p>08:00</p><p>Lucario está indo em caminho da casa da braixen, aperta a campainha e é atendido dessa vez pelo pai da braixen, edson</p><p>Gustavo: oi</p><p>Edson: pode entrar</p><p>Ao entrar Lucario se depara com braixen comendo uma marmita levada do pai do trabalho</p><p>Braixen:– Olá Lucario, o meu pai leva comida que sobra do restaurante para casa, você quer?</p><p>Lucario: sim obrigado</p><p>Braixen coloca a comida em um prato e o serve</p><p>Braixen: Então, eu revisei os trabalhos, fiz algumas modificações, conversei com algumas pessoas, a maioria nem começou a fazer o trabalho, o resto tá tudo enrolado, tomara que se resolvam </p><p>Lucario: arranjou um jeito de projetar a imagem do pc na televisão?</p><p>Braixen: sim, um programa, ele vincula dois dispositivos, já testei e deu certo, chama-se x-cast</p><p>Lucario: que tal fazer alguma coisa enquanto a zoroark não vem, tipo jogar, nas férias tem mais gente</p><p>Na sala da tv*</p><p>Edson: e então, como foi o dia passado? Com o grupo do trabalho escolar</p><p>Elena Carolina: eles fizeram uma parte boa e vão treinar hoje</p><p>Edson: percebi que aquele Lucario trouxe um livro, se é um guia o trabalho terá mais informações de como um lucario se cuida, se vira</p><p>Elena Carolina: boa observação</p><p>Lucario e delphox terminam a marmita e ficam discutindo o trabalho.</p><p>08:15</p><p>Zoroark chega e entra</p><p>Lucario: oi tudo bem</p><p>Braixen: eae</p><p>Zoroark: podemos ficar a sós, nos 3, temos que conversar algumas coisas</p><p>Os 3 vão no quarto e conversam</p><p>Zoroark: então, é sobre o sonho erótico do Lucario,</p><p>Lucario cora</p><p>Braixen: kkkk– fazendo Lenny face </p><p>Zoroark: continuando, conheço um serviço que faz com que os arquivos do cérebro fiquem guardados em um HD, tive a ideia de pegar o sonho erótico do Lucario e guardar no celular, é uma espécie de Pokémon que faz isso, as espeons</p><p>Lucario: e pensar que eu transei com vocês duas antes da idade de consentimento, 14 anos, pokémons adolescentes foram apreendidos por treparem com outros de idade inferior a 14 anos.</p><p>Braixen: e quanto custa?</p><p>Zoroark-Só 10 reais por pessoa, e uma taxa pelo tamanho do sonho por minuto</p><p>Lucario: eu tenho 40 reais</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: já dá, eles usam uma tecnologia junto com o Pokémon, temos que ir num local que faz esse serviço de acessar a mente, isso se chama acetrogia, este procedimento que falei</p><p>Braixen: hoje é domingo, pouca gente trabalha</p><p>Lucario:então vai ter que ser amanhã</p><p>Zoroark: se estiver alguma coisa relacionada com o que você quer lembrar em um dos seus sentidos, o procedimento fica mais rápido e fácil, eles podem até abaixar o preço</p><p>Lucario: vou utilizar as anotações do sonho erótico, quero isso daqui em vídeo para se masturbar depois</p><p>Braixen: Okay,parem de falar sobre isso e vamos fazer a preula do trabalho</p><p>Lucario: eu me masturbei hoje de manhã com pornô</p><p>Braixen e zoroark: tarado!!!</p><p>–perante o que a gente fez, não, vamosna cozinha que fica melhor</p><p>Planejamento do trabalho*</p><p>Eles planejaram falar sobre pontos fracos e fortes deste pokémon e táticas de uso dos movimentos, onde ficaria </p><p>Táticas de uso dos movimento ---&gt; Lucario</p><p>Pontos fortes ----&gt; braixen</p><p>pontos fracos -----&gt; zoroark</p><p> </p><p>eles estavam fazendo primeiro a escrita para colocar no trabalho em slides, cada um estava pesquisando na internet e usando o livro, destacando com lápis a parte útil, houve bastante pensamento em como colocar em uma outra linguagem (não traduzir, passar de formal para informal na apresentação, saporra)</p><p>Zoroark foi a primeira a terminar, ela verifica os dos outros para ver se tava bom,</p><p>Braixen: como você terminou tão rápido dessa vez?</p><p>Zoroark: sua mãe me deu dicas</p><p>Quebra de tempo 9:00</p><p>Todos terminam a parte da papelada</p><p>braixen: eu fiz umas folhas só com o que a gente vai falar nos slides, fiz no começo da noite passada, para treinarmos, me ajudem a escrever o que está aqui para essas folhas</p><p>Zoroark: eu e Lucario podemos ajudar assim: te vemos passando essas informações para corrigir caso você erre</p><p>Braixen: não, vou marcar oque cada um deve passar nas folha</p><p>Braixen marca o texto que deve ser copiado e eles tiram foto e escrevem</p><p>Quebra de tempo 9:20</p><p>Após terminado os 3 subiram e fizeram os slides, ficando assim:</p><p>Pontos fracos:</p><p>1-(descrição resumo)</p><p>2-(descrição resumo)</p><p>3-(descrição resumo)</p><p>4-(descrição resumo)</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Pontos fortes</p><p>1-(descrição resumo)</p><p>2-(descrição resumo)</p><p>3-(descrição resumo)</p><p>4-(descrição resumo)</p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Táticas de uso dos movimentos</p><p>1-(tal)</p><p>2-(tal)</p><p>3-(tal)</p><p>4-(tal)</p><p>Durante a produção*</p><p>Braixen: eu começo colocando a minha parte</p><p>Braixen então faz um resumão os pontos fortes usando como base o trabalho escrito, os outros fazem como ela disse</p><p>Braixen: peguem a folha do trabalho escrito e resume como eu fiz aqui ó, ficou bom</p><p>Cada um fez como ela pedia</p><p>Lucario: incrível, neste grupo as coisas procedem, não ficam travadas, o progresso é contínuo, estive em um grupo de cartaz que só um ficava fazendo o resto supervisionava e dizia o que o cara fazia, e eles se enrolavam para decidir, dava briga.</p><p>Zoroark: eu acho que é pelo fato de que é mais difícil modificar um cartaz doque slides, porque se errar fica mais fácil consertar em trabalho digital doque físico, então tem que decidir de vez, e não ficar modificando o tempo todo, ela já mudou o slide,</p><p>Braixen: mas tem a parte das folhas, e não ocorre muita enrolação, é porque a gente sabe dividir o trabalho, porque aí dois fazem uma parte e se enrolam, na gente, um consegue ver o que o outro faz e na ocorre desconfiança</p><p>Zoroark: Agora vamos dar um descanço</p><p>Lucario: melhor ir num centro pokemon ou encontrar pokémons por aí que aceitem eu usar essas táticas só por gravação</p><p>Braixen:deixa isso pra depois, tá quase pronto, temos muitos dias</p><p>Lucario vê o grupo da sala, recebe a mensagem de que um integrante de um outro grupo não vai poder contribuir por causa do curso de tarde</p><p>Lucario: olhem o grupo da sala, alguém não vai poder ir ao grupo por causa de curso a tarde</p><p>Zoroark: kkkkkk, azarado, passem para ele o trabalho, imagina se fosse o estudado, teriam que pegar outro da mesma espécie</p><p>Braixen:que nem nós pegamos</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark faz Lenny face </p><p> </p><p>Lucario: hã se fosse assim – faz mesma expressão</p><p>Lucario: bora jogar um joguinho, para aproveitamos bem esse momento livre</p><p>Zoroark e Braixen: okay, não tem nada pra fazer mesmo, qual vai ser</p><p>Lucario: pokepov, é de celular</p><p>é um jogo popular no mundo pokémon por você poder escolher um pokémon que não é e batalhar, ficou famoso por isso</p><p>Durante o jogo na mesma partida estão os 3</p><p>Lucario: indica o cara com um poder braixen</p><p>Braixen com um pokémon voador: ta recarregando</p><p>Lucario: continua indo no solo e agora sai</p><p>Zoroark faz seu pokémon sair de dentro do solo e ataca o inimigo</p><p>Lucario: agora só ataca direto</p><p>Braixen: fui atingida, vou pousar</p><p>Lucario: pousa aqui para me ajudar</p><p>... eles conversam sobre oque ocorre no jogo</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 12:30</p><p> </p><p>Após varias batalhas</p><p> </p><p>Delphox: Almoço na mesa!!!</p><p> </p><p>Braixen: já é almoço, o tempo passou voando</p><p>Os 3 descem para a cozinha e comem</p><p>Enquanto comem Lucario é interrompido pela ligação de Mariana, o celular está no viva voz</p><p>Lucario: Alo</p><p> </p><p>Mariana: Alô, cadê o meu pênis de borracha?</p><p>Ao ouvirem isso já ficaram com nojo</p><p>Delphox: Sem vergonha</p><p>Lucario cora totalmente</p><p>Edson: ja devo saber com quem está, com o Lucario</p><p>Lucario desliga o receptor sonoro de chamada e o som e diz: minha mãe está procurando a pica de borracha, está comigo não me pergunte porque</p><p>Nessa hora todos na mesa perdem a vontade de comer</p><p>Braixen: falar sobre sexual enquanto come tira o apetite</p><p>Lucario: mas ativa outra vontade de comer</p><p>Todos na mesa ficam se fitando sexualmente</p><p>Lucario reativa o recebimento sonoro e o som e fala alto</p><p>Lucario: Porque você não procura uma de verdade que dorme do teu lado toda noite!?</p><p>A mesa vira uma baderna, geral gritando</p><p>A Mariana reponde: porque nem sempre está disponível</p><p>Lucario, delphox, braixen, zoroark, typhlosion</p><p>–Tarada, tarada tarada vadia</p><p>A mãe desliga cora e chora:–porque eu não confirmei se tinha gente ao redor, vagabundo, colocou no viva voz</p><p>Delphox: AFF comida no lixo por causa dessa conversa, que desperdício</p><p>Todos olhado para lucario e ele paralisado</p><p>Lucario: Awhhm, ehhm, como explicar...</p><p> </p><p>Lucario foge pro banheiro todo corado e envergonhado</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oque eles aprontam né</p><p>novo personagem apareceu Novo personagem<br/>Nome:albano<br/>Idade:36 anos<br/>Pokémon: zeraora</p><p>eu não sou de fazer sinopse de capitulo, nos sites de fanfic que eu estou acostumado tem apenas a sinopse da fanfic toda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>os nossos integrantes devem superar o constrangimento de uma situação conotada sexualemente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Braixen e zoroark estão lá na parte de fora do banheiro enquanto o Lucario está se olhando corado no espelho,</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– porque mãe, porque?</p><p> </p><p>Mariana *casa:– eu sou um desastre mesmo, tinha que ter colocado no viva voz, antes eu conversava de boas esses assuntos porque a ocultação doque uma pessoa fala dificulta a compreensão</p><p> </p><p>Os pais da braixen na cozinha continuando a comer</p><p> </p><p>Elena Carolina:– tem cada gente que esconde coisas da família– falou ao typhlosion</p><p> </p><p>Edson:– isso nem se compara ao oque já ocorreu aqui, não vamos julgar porque aqui tem coisa pior, pornografia de menores</p><p> </p><p>Elena Carolina:– ooquee vocêe adivinhoou a senhaaaa?– já no desespero</p><p> </p><p>Edson:– nossa filha me contou</p><p> </p><p>Voltando ao grupo do trabalho</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:–vergonha alheia é tenso, pior para quem é próximo da pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark tinha pego o pinto de borracha que estava na mochila enquanto o Lucario ia ao banheiro, ela começa a se masturbar com o brinquedo na frente da braixen</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:–poderia me ajudar com suas mãos?</p><p> </p><p>Braixen começa a penetrar aquela piroca de borracha, zoroark está de pé a frente da porta do banheiro e braixen deitada metendo a coisa, ela está embaixo da vagina</p><p> </p><p>Lucario abre a porta e se depara com a cena, a porta é do tipo cabide, Lucario fica paralisado, as duas saem da posição e a brincadeira termina cedo</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– acharam um substituto para mim, porra autor</p><p> </p><p>Lucario–: estou exitado, vou guardar o esperma – então ele vai na cozinha e pega um pote de urina e vai lá na lavanderia do 2° andar se masturbar para colocar o esperma no pote com pornografia de seu celular</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 13:10</p><p> </p><p>Braixen e zoroark estão definindo que parte cada um vai apresentar, já que adicionaram mais coisa ao trabalho, ficando assim:</p><p> </p><p>Slides</p><p> </p><p>1- apresentação da equipe e tema</p><p> </p><p>2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 movimentos, falando sobre cada um cada slide</p><p> </p><p>10 11 12 13 órgãos de maneira mais geral</p><p> </p><p>14 15 16 historia, sendo antigo meio termo e próximo ao contemporâneo</p><p> </p><p>17- extintos</p><p> </p><p>18 pontos fortes</p><p> </p><p>19 pontos fracos</p><p> </p><p>20 táticas de uso dos movimentos</p><p> </p><p>21 vídeos</p><p> </p><p>22 encerramento</p><p> </p><p>Oque cada um vai apresentar:</p><p> </p><p>1 2 3 4 5 6 7 zoroark</p><p> </p><p>8 9 10 11 12 13 14 braixen</p><p> </p><p>15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 Lucario</p><p> </p><p>Juntamente com o texto de apresentação de cada slide,</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:–amiga, errei ao escrever aqui–mostrando o papel</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– usa corretivo– pega o corretivo do estojo percebendo que acabou, rasura</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– vai ficar feio</p><p> </p><p>Lucario entra e diz:– vocês querem outro tipo de Corretivo  para apagar?– mostrando o pote com esperma</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:–vai que sirva–pega e percebe que o esperma do Lucario serve como corretivo também</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– bora fazer uma fábrica desse esperma, coloca uns Lucario se masturbando lá e vende em potes de corretivo normal mesmo</p><p> </p><p>13:10</p><p> </p><p>O grupo conecta os slides na TV e começa a ensaiar, a parte que tiveram dificuldade foi nos slides adicionados em relação a versão anterior, que não tinha pontos fracos, pontos fortes e táticas de uso, eles foram retentando a cada falha, os pais da delphox gravam</p><p> </p><p>14:00</p><p> </p><p>Avaliação dos pais:</p><p> </p><p>Typhlosion:– achei bom até, mas acho que poderia haver uma vara para indicar no slide</p><p> </p><p>Delphox:– se a vareta da braixen não for longa o suficiente usa a piroca de borracha que o Lucario levou e marca parte do texto com esperma</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– que isso mãe- disse corada</p><p> </p><p>Delphox- não fala que ocorre esse tipo de coisa aqui</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– elas usaram meu esperma como corretivo no trabalho</p><p> </p><p>Typhlosion:– acho que não vai dar pra fazer isso no trabalho por não ser em tema escuro,</p><p> </p><p>Delphox:–é no escuro que eu sou parcialmente marcada</p><p> </p><p>Typhlosion → ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p>Todos coram</p><p> </p><p>Typhlosion:– éhh o assunto tá saindo do trabalho, mas por enquanto tá bom, esse deve ser o único trabalho que a professora passou em que os pais visualisam o andamento do trabalho</p><p> </p><p>Delphox:– você que começou o desvio do assunto</p><p> </p><p>Typhlosion:–o treino já acabou</p><p> </p><p>Delphox:– vocês poderiam passar o contato dos pais de vocês para agente conversar no zap</p><p> </p><p>Os três passam o contato dos pais </p><p> </p><p>Delphox cria um grupo e Braixen manda o trabalho virtual nesse grupo, o video e diz:– aqui está os slides, grupo para acompanharem, ainda não está pronto</p><p> </p><p>Lucario: manda o resto do trabalho também – diz no grupo para não esquecerem</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 14:15</p><p> </p><p>Os três estão discutindo aonde ir para fazer o vídeo que estava faltando lá no quarto</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– vai no militario, eles são bem completos</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– sabia que adicionaram agenda no zap, serve para lembrar eventos que um grupo deve fazer, agente poderia usar essa função para marcar nossos eventos</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– então marca ai no nosso grupo, amanhã ir no militario e arquivar sonho erótico</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– mas ir gravar os movimentos não era pra hoje?</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– Relaxa, agente tem muito tempo disponível, falando nisso bora jogar pokepov</p><p> </p><p>Os 3 formaram um pelotão no modo captura de pontos, numa partida 10x10, no mapa vila, Lucario usava weaville, zoroark usava zangoose, braixen usava greninja</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– vamos nos dividir, cada um vê pelo celular</p><p> </p><p>Lucario ia pelas paredes das casas desviando assim dos ataques de outros pokémons, pulando de uma em uma com as garras do pokémon do jogo</p><p> </p><p>Braixen deixava a treta acontecer nos pontos para se meter em lutas corpo a corpo quando os times se encontravam, vindo de locais inesperados</p><p> </p><p>Braixen estava gostando do estilo de luta de um greninja, ela estava camperando, mudando de local rapidamente</p><p> </p><p>Eles ficaram jogando</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 15:30</p><p> </p><p>O grupo parou o jogo</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:– como será que estão os outros grupos da sala? Bora falar com eles pelo zap</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– faz isso ae, aí agente explica como tá o nosso</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– eu tenho print dos integrantes de cada grupo, enviaram no grupo da sala</p><p> </p><p>Os grupos e os Integrantes estao codificados assim:</p><p> </p><p>Número e letra, o número representa o grupo, e a letra o integrante, sendo o A o estudado, o grupo do Lucario era</p><p> </p><p>4 a) Lucario b) braixen</p><p> </p><p>c)zoroark</p><p> </p><p>Lucario se comunicou com 3 grupos, o 1°, o 2° e o 3°, enviando mensagem ao estudado, usando a imagem da braixen</p><p> </p><p>A mensagem: como o seu grupo está fazendo o trabalho?</p><p> </p><p>O grupo 3 respondeu primeiro:</p><p> </p><p>–enviei a parte que cada um vai falar e nos enviamos vídeos apresentando aquela parte, nos moramos muito longe um do outro, a escrita só eu fiz, também enviei as falas correspondentes aos slides</p><p> </p><p>O grupo 1 respondeu segundo:</p><p> </p><p>–nos gravamos as partes de cada um ao vivo com o celular, usamos o Skype para cada um monitorar o outro, o Skype aparece no Pc o celular só grava, nos comunicamos pelo PC</p><p> </p><p>O grupo 2 respondeu terceiro:</p><p> </p><p>–o integrante B teve que sair de férias, ela faz as coisas por computador enquanto eu e o C faz aqui na minha casa o, B faz por computador enviando os arquivos necessários e agente se comunica por computador com B, o B fez as coisas que precisam mais do computador e nos enviou por e-mail</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– fala pra cada um como agente tá fazendo o trabalho</p><p> </p><p>Mensagem: nos se reunimos na casa da integrante B e fazemos juntos, passamos a maior parte do tempo aqui, também treinamos apresentações, mas não fazemos apenas o trabalho</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– anota aí na agenda do nosso grupo para treinarmos mais as apresentações amanhã</p><p> </p><p>Lucario faz oque a braixen falou</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoroark:– desculpa pela substituição do seu pau por um falso, poderia colocar mais esperma para usar como corretivo por precaução, vou colocar no trabalho que seu esperma é bom como corretivo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pronto, fiz sinopse de capitulo, se bem que eu reparei que no spirit fanfics alguns escritores usam usam as notas de autor para fazer esse resumo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario fala as duas: bem, por hoje já deu, amanhã eu voltarei para a batalha</p><p>Braixen: pode ir</p><p>Lucario pega as coisas e volta para casa</p><p>Quebra de tempo</p><p>18/07/2019</p><p>Lucario acorda as 5:00</p><p>Mariana começa a fazer o café as 5:50, o Albano acorda e começa a ver o telejornal, dessa vez aparece a notícia de hackers que violam sistemas de segurança do celular como bloqueio de arquivos, Lucario para não levantar suspeitas fica na dele</p><p>Durante o café da manhã ele recebe a localização pelo zap, após o café, que era pão normal e recheios com banana fatiada dentro e biscoitos dentro do pão, ele coloca o local no Google maps e mede o trajeto</p><p>Lucario: Umm... Vai ser meio longe, 500 metros</p><p>As 7:15, quando começa a aparecer o sol Lucario parte para lá e manda mensagem no grupo do trabalho</p><p> :já estou andando</p><p>No meio do trajeto ele se encontra com um colega, um grovyle chamado murilo, que estava andando para procurar um local para batalha</p><p>Lucario: eae mano como tá as férias</p><p>Grovyle: você quiz dizer como tá o cumprimento do trabalho</p><p>Lucario: também estou nessa agora</p><p>Grovyle: estou procurando arena para gravar, sou o estudado do grupo</p><p>Lucario: tive uma ideia, já que eu estou indo para ser gravado você poderia ir junto comigo para gravar eu batalhando com você, aí já faz parte do meu trabalho e do seu.</p><p>Grovyle: mas quem vai filmar a batalha?</p><p>Lucario: os pokémons do resto do meu grupo, braixen e zoroark</p><p>Grovyle: ata, vou comunicar o meu grupo</p><p>WhatsApp do grupo do Murilo</p><p> </p><p>:vou gravar com o Gustavo a minha batalha, assim já faz a dele e a minha parte, façam o resto do trabalho, os slides e as folhas</p><p> </p><p>WhatsApp do grupo do murilo </p><p>Passagem temporal 8:00 (outro termo além de quebra de tempo porque o tempo não é destruído)</p><p>Os dois chegam lá</p><p>Braixen: oi, quem é esse que veio junto?</p><p>Lucario: então Letícia, é um pokémon de outro grupo que aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer junto</p><p>Os quatro entram lá, pagam a taxa de 5 reais por pessoa e deixam o Lucario vs grovyle, braixen pega a câmera e começa a gravar</p><p>Zoroark: começa</p><p>A arena é 20x50m</p><p> </p><p>Grovyle começa com rajada de sementes e Lucario contra ataca com esfera de energia, a esfera bloqueia parte do ataque de forma que não atinge lucario e as sementes passam ao redor, então grovyle usa esfera de energia e Lucario bloqueia com o sabre de osso,</p><p>Zoroark: aff vai ficar nisso, batalha travada</p><p>Lucario então começa a avançar para executar um ataque de curta distância como a arena era pequena grovyle percebeu que não seria possível carregar o raio solar e foi para cima um contra o outro</p><p>Lucario usa garra de metal e grovyle usa lâmina de folha, um está bloqueando o ataque do outro, até que Lucario desvia e pula para acertar com o sabre de osso na cabeça do grovyle, grovyle se reorienta e usa rajada de sementes aproveitando que Lucario ainda está no ar</p><p>Lucario nem teve tempo de contra atacar e foi empurrado pra tras, ele cai de pé e toma dano</p><p>Grovyle: tá é se achando esperto</p><p>Grovyle aproveita o momento desde que percebeu que o ataque ia empurrar ele longe para carregar o raio solar enquanto ele voava, quando Lucario caiu no chão estava 70% carregado, Lucario viu que não tinha tempo para avançar e ficou olhando</p><p>Lucario (e agora oque eu faço? eu não sei o movimento multiplicar nem o repuxo, ja sei, na hora do tiro eu desvio ou uso o sabre)</p><p>Grovyle dispara e Lucario usa o sabre de osso para bloquear, toma menos dano já que não desvia completamente</p><p>grovyle não perde tempo e usa o ataque rápido, Lucario pula, grovyle pula em um ângulo de 45° graus e erra, Lucario o agarrou pela folha da cabeça e usou o circular e lançar</p><p>Grovyle caiu no chão e Lucario vem lá de cima com multisoco nas costas do grovyle, até que ele não consegue levantar pela pressão e desmaia</p><p>Árbitro mienshao: grovyle está incapaz de batalhar, o vencedor é Lucario</p><p>Braixen: essa tática de jogar o adversário ao chão de barriga pra baixo e socar as costas não acontece todo dia,</p><p>Lucario: foi extintivo, percebi que ele errou o angulo, eu não estava tão encima então cai rápido e soquei o bicho,</p><p>Zoroark: então temos os slides, os vídeos e a folha, só basta apresentar os slides com esse vídeo para não dar erro</p><p>Os três voltaram para casa, lá braixen enviou no grupo da sala e o grovyle pegou.</p><p>9:10</p><p>Braixen está editando os vídeos para colocar no slide que estava faltando, enquanto isso zoroark e Lucario estão tomando banho, Lucario por causa da batalha e zoroark porque tinha se sujado no caminho de volta a esta casa, os dois estão no mesmo banheiro.</p><p>Lucario: eu tava pensando em transar com você aqui– fala a zoroark</p><p>Zoroark:–pede pra braixen trazer camisinha</p><p>Lucario:– nao vou falar, vou mandar zap</p><p>Lucario usa a toalha para secar as mãos, pega o celular e escreve a braixen – pega a camisinha que está na minha mochila e trás aqui pro banheiro que eu vou trepar com a zoroark</p><p>Zoroark começa a aquecer (masturbar) o Lucario e Lucario faz o mesmo com a zoroark</p><p>Braixen estava editando os vídeos e recebe no celular a mensagen na mesa, na hora que abre e lê fica corada, mas ela só faz</p><p>Braixen: é nisso que dá ter um monte de aula de educação sexual, daqui a pouco vira materia, como matematica, português</p><p>nesse momento os pais não estão em casa e sim trabalhando, braixen desce no 1° para entregar a camisinh</p><p>Braixen só abre a porta e joga a camisinha no boxe, nesse momento zoroark para de masturba-lo, Lucario tambem, ela pega, rasga a embalagem e veste o pau do Lucario</p><p>Zoroark: Não sou virgem mas vai com calma</p><p>Lucario pega o pênis e insere na vagina, ele pega com as duas mãos os seios e começa a massagear, o som das estocadas eram suavizadas pela água do chuveiro, aquela água servia até como lubrificante para a camisinha</p><p>Zoroark: ah-hww, i-iwwhh, mete</p><p>Zoroark investe um beijo no lucario, os dois esfregam a língua um na do outro, sentindo o calor do momento</p><p>Lucario começa a acelerar as estocadas e vai mais fundo, isso afeta o som da água passando entre as genitálias</p><p>Zoroark: ohh-ww ah-ww fode</p><p>Lucario começa a sentir o líquido indo por dentro</p><p>Flap Flap flap, Lucario treme por exitação</p><p>Zoroark: me cause um terremoto– diz com luxúria</p><p>Lucario: não sou tipo terra mas uso esse ataque</p><p>Ela se inclina para trás se apoiando nas paredes e Lucario acompanha.</p><p>Zoroark começa a mexer a buceta para dar mais atrito</p><p>Lucario: faz isso</p><p>Enquanto Lucario metia zoroark mexia para ficar inclinada</p><p>Lucario: ahh-w, eu vou gozar</p><p>Lucario goza e fica na camisinha, ele tira e vê o esperma lá dentro, joga o líquido no ralo misturado com água do chuveiro</p><p>Quebra de tempo</p><p>9:25</p><p>Lucario sai com a zoroark exausto e vão dormir por causa do sono do sexo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>estou avançando minhas fanfics em outras plataformas</p><p>servidor de leitores:https://discord.gg/gtUKRS5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*no mesmo dia</p><p>Lucario e zoroark vão dormir na cama casal dos pais, indo só com a toalha cada um</p><p>Zoroark:–precisamos de roupas e eu não trouxe</p><p>Lucario: nem eu–responde</p><p>Zoroark: iremos no quarto da Braixen pedir roupas</p><p> </p><p>Os dois entraram lá dentro</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: eu e o Lucario estamos sem roupas, você poderia colocar as nossas para lavar e nos dar novas?</p><p>Braixen: voce devia ter trazido mais roupa para evitar isso lucario</p><p>Então braixen achou roupa que servia no Lucario e na zoroark, estavam lá no fundo do guarda roupas, Lucario e Zoroark depois de terem se vestido foram dormir na cama dos pais da Braixen, Lucario não ligou muito pela roupa dessa vez por já ter vestido roupa assim (o cara transa e usa a roupa delas)</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 10:00</p><p> </p><p>Braixen terminou de juntar os vídeos em 1 só, ela ordenou e colocou título antes de cada um</p><p>Braixen: pronto terminei, ficou bem bonitinho, mas pensando bem acho melhor treinar novamente um dia antes da apresentação, que será na segunda, fazer um dia após as férias, bem mas oque tinha além disso, hã lembrei, o sonho erótico do Lucario, vou marcar com eles</p><p>Braixen manda um WhatsApp pro serviço de coleta de sonhos para marcar a ida</p><p> </p><p>Ligação on</p><p> </p><p>Braixen: Oi, eu quero fazer uma reserva para hoje, mas não sou eu que irei, é o Gustavo Oliveira silno, um Lucario. Ele quer é se masturbar com o sonho erótico gravado no celular dele, marque para hoje às 15:00</p><p> </p><p>Central: pode deixar, custará R$ 5 por minuto de sonho, além da taxa de 15 R$ por fazer</p><p> </p><p>Ligação desligada</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 10:30</p><p> </p><p>Braixen está preparando a comida, esta fazendo uma macarronada para 3 pessoas, zoroark e Lucario estão dormindo</p><p> </p><p>Quebra de tempo 11:30</p><p> </p><p>Braixen termina de fazer a comida e sobe as escadas para chamar os dois, ela bate na porta, os dois não acordam, então ela move o Lucario para os lados e ouve dele baixo</p><p> </p><p>Lucario: isso rebola no pau gostosa–disse com tom claramente sexual </p><p> </p><p>Braixen usa a intuição para perceber  que Lucario está tendo um sonho erótico, nesse sonho a salazzle está rebolando na vara, mas como ela é estraga prazer (literalmente) ela acorda os dois</p><p>Braixen: almoço!!</p><p>Lucario: AH sério, na melhor parte</p><p>Braixen faz a cara do lemny face</p><p> </p><p>Lucario avança e usa garra de metal na braixen, zoroark se assusta e levanta, braixen é empurrada para trás pelo ataque e usa poder oculto, Lucario desvia e acerta a cabeça de zoroark, que cai no chão por não estar esperando isso</p><p>Braixen: PARA LUCARIO!!!– diz seticando o braço</p><p>Lucario faz oque ela mandou, e os dois ficam se encarando</p><p>Braixen: (ainda bem que não foi pior, headshot kkkkkk)</p><p>Zoroark: logo depois de dormir, que bom jeito de acordar</p><p>Lucario: se fazer denovo vai tá mais fudida que a mina do meu sonho, porra era mais uma pra eu bater uma</p><p>Braixen: está bem zoroark?</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: sim, eu caí por estar sonolenta e não estar esperando esse tipo de coisa</p><p> </p><p>Os três vão a cozinha</p><p> </p><p>No almoço, comidas: carne, molho desta carne, macarrão, feijão, arroz, farinha</p><p>Lucario: Nossa, você cozinha bem – disse após engolir</p><p>Braixen: meu pai me ensinou a fazer para quando eu estou sozinha, ao voltar da escola eu faço e acabo almoçando mais tarde, as 13:00 horas</p><p>Zoroark: não é atoa que ele quer ver sonho erótico, tem tanto interesse que quando alguém interrompe ataca</p><p>Braixen: nem sonhando você trai a gente!</p><p>Lucario: então você deveria ter reclamado com eu ter sonhado com suruba</p><p>Braixen: mas nesse sonho você estava como espectador, você não trepava, já nesse você era integrante, você trepou, e não foi com nenhuma de nós, não desforme o harém nem sonhando literalmente</p><p> </p><p>Zoroark: kkkkkkkk vamos nos preocupar com problemas reais que tá parecendo a ONPU (organização das nações pokémons unidas) tretando com lolis pokemon</p><p>Lucario: imaginem se enviassem um vídeo se masturbando para esses hentais para a ONPU, ia ser louco</p><p>O grupo encerra a conversa e come o resto da comida</p><p> </p><p>Pulo temporal... 12:30</p><p> </p><p>Lucario pov's on</p><p> </p><p>Eu estou com fezes no reto, vou usar o banheiro, quando chego lá descubro que ela está usando, então eu pego um pote da cozinha e me tranco na sala de estar, abro o pote e cago lá dentro, uso papel normal para limpar e coloco junto com as fezes, fecho o pote e destranco a porta, eu ando no corredor pensando oque eu ia fazer com isso, entra a zoroark no corredor pela escada e fala</p><p>Zoroark: Exame de fezes né, até com a bula do examinado para não confundirem kkkkk</p><p>Nesse momento eu corei muito e tentei explicar e fiquei caguejando</p><p>Eu:–ée-e a-áa... Bra-ai-xeeen, baa-nhh-eiro</p><p>Então ela fala: já entendi, me dá que eu sei onde colocar</p><p>Lucario pov off ,narração on</p><p>Lucario da a bosta a zoroark e ela corre lá no quintal para enterrar, enquanto isso Lucario lava as mãos, zoroark usa as mãos para cavar e enterra a bosta lá</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. capitulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoroark pov on</p><p>Eu estou indo até o quintal da frente para colocar a bosta, primeiro cavo o buraco perto da raiz com as mãos, removo a tampa e coloco a merda lá dentro, como também tinha que cagar mas estava escondendo me ajusto para adicionar mais carga (N.A: se ajusta como os índios da Amazônia quando vão cagar) e então peido forte e falo:"ahh que pumzinho gostoso" e cago, mas no meio do processo o Lucario que foi limpar a mão abre a janela mas até então não me vê, uso o ilusão e crio uma imagem de eu regando outra planta na minha frente para disfarçar fixando atrás da imagem opaca e achar que eu terminei o processo, ele olha a imagem me tampando e sai da janela</p><p>Zoroark pov off---&gt; narração on</p><p>Ela termina de cagar, remove a imagem e rega a planta, leva o pote e a sua tampa para lavar lá na pia, joga o papel de bosta no lixo</p><p>Braixen sai do banheiro e se encontra com Lucario</p><p>Braixen:–o banheiro está desocupado pode ir</p><p>Lucario:–eu já fiz a necessidade</p><p>Braixen:–como</p><p>Lucario–...E,hhm-m</p><p>Braixen:–voce cagou lá fora?</p><p>Lucario:–não,. Caguei num pote e dei pra zoroark limpar</p><p>Braixen:–seu porco!!— faz cara de nojo</p><p>Lucario:–pelo menos o fedor fica preso</p><p>Braixen:–necessidades no mesmo horário, que vínculo intestinal, isso é ruim, um dia teve visita aqui, veio a maioria dos parentes no meu aniversário de 13 anos mês passado e todos precisaram cagar no mesmo horário com 1 banheiro só, a gente fez o seguinte: colocamos carvão e cagamos lá, acendi para queimar a bosta para disfarçar o cheiro junto com a bosta</p><p>Lucario:– e você me achando doido</p><p>Braixen:– meu pai teve a idéia, a bosta evaporou na queima</p><p>Os dois seguiram seu rumo</p><p>Enquanto isso zoroark estava limpando o pote e o próprio cu na cozinha, a braixen vê ela por trás fazendo isso e se assusta, zoroark não utiliza o "disfarce" porque não vê oque ocorre atrás</p><p>Braixen–: que isso zoroark, até você – ela pega o celular, vai na câmera e tira a foto dela limpando o cu, após o ato, vai ficando atrás da parede em relação a zoroark devagarinho para não levantar suspeitas</p><p>Zoroark joga a folha no lixo e começa a lavar o pote, o cheiro de merda dominou a cozinha</p><p>Zoroark–: ainda bem que a torneira tem ajuste de temperatura, para não lavar no frio, lavar com água fria só usando luvas impermeáveis de baixa condutividade e alta temperatura específica, a braixen deve esquentar a água com os poderes de fogo</p><p>Zoroark após terminar vai assistir TV e pega no controle</p><p>Braixen:–tomara que tenha lavado bem essa mão de cu– fala em um tom ousado e de deboxe,</p><p>Zoroark:—voce viu eu fazendo aquilo‽!— fala constrangida, assustada e envergonhada</p><p>Braixen:— até tirei foto, vou postar— fala maliciosamente</p><p>Lucario chega na sala e pergunta</p><p>:–que tá acontecendo aqui, que rolo é esse?</p><p>Zoroark:— a braixen tirou foto de mim limpando o cu na cozinha e está ameaçando postar</p><p>Lucario:– isso é insignificante comparado ao pornô que a gente fez</p><p>Braixen levanta o celular e com a intenção de postar no pokeporn a foto, quando a zoroark percebe o uso do celular ela avança e usa o corte noturno com a intenção de arranhar os braços da braixen, ela vira de costas e é arranhada lá atras, deixa o celular cair mas o Lucario pega a tempo e zoroark usa porrador nas costas da braixen para complementar, ela é jogada na parede e Lucario prende zoroark com osabre de osso</p><p>Zoroark:–VAGABUNDA!!!, Eu não pedi isso, fuçadora de cu– fala em na direção que a braixen foi disparada</p><p>Lucario–:vou prender ela no sabre:–</p><p>Enquanto isso a braixen tá lá sangrando a parede</p><p>Braixen:–Us-aa O-ss Cu...uuu-ra,aatt-iiivo-s l-uu-c.aa rio– fala de maneira gaguejante</p><p>Lucario está com a zoroark presa na frente com o sabre de osso,</p><p>Lucario:–se acalma por favor– diz isso enquanto ela tenta sair.</p><p>Zoroark para de se debater aos poucos</p><p>Lucario:– irei te soltar, mas se se rebelar tu tá encrencada, tenho vantagem sobre seu tipo.</p><p>Lucario a solta e a supervisiona, ela está ofegante, quente, ele vê a aura e percebe que já está mais calma, ele olha nos olhos e fala– vá buscar a erva que eu busco os curativos.</p><p>Zoroark:–entendido–dando uma bufada leve</p><p>Lucario pov</p><p>Fui a cozinha na prateleira de remédios, encontrei os curativos lá no fundo, peguei um pano pra remover o sangue</p><p>Zoroark pov</p><p>Fui no quintal pegar erva de jeselina, já sabia como fazer</p><p>Narrador on</p><p>Lucario se senta perto da Braixen com os itens e começa a remover o sangue dela e da parede,</p><p>Lucario:–tira a blusa pra eu limpar o sangue de você</p><p>Braixen:–s-imm</p><p>Braixen:– obrigada Lucario, como um trabalho que ficou tão bem logo após gerar briga nos integrantes?–ficando perplexa e falando baixo</p><p>Lucario:–nao tem a ver com o trabalho, existe dias de glória e dias de derrota</p><p>Braixen:–onde está meu celular?</p><p>Lucario:– eu peguei enquanto vocês duas brigavam, você nem deve ter visto, e olha que não sou desses pokémons com habilidades de poder de ilusão, nem tenho agilidade ótima</p><p>Braixen:– pensei que caiu no tapete</p><p>Lucario limpou o sangue dela e da parede</p><p>Lucario-Pronto agora só falta os curativos</p><p>Lucario percebe que não era possível devido ao pelo</p><p>Lucario:–so removendo os pelos, mas acho que o próprio pelo já estanca, estão bagunçados devido ao ataque</p><p>Braixen:–eu ja me sinto melhor</p><p>Braixen começa a se levantar</p><p>Braixen:–ain tá doendo um pouco</p><p>Ela fica de pé, Lucario devolve a roupa rasgada</p><p>Enquanto Lucario limpava o sangue Zoroark estava na cozinha fazendo o chá, ela colocou a fruta no liquidificador e misturou com agua, ela coloca na panela e acende o fogão</p><p>Braixen não anda muito bem, Lucario avalia o estado e diz</p><p>Lucario:– melhor tomar o chá para os seus pais não suspeitarem</p><p>Lucario olha a parede e percebe que tem uma rachadura, ele teve a idéia de pintar para disfarçar. Ele a leva a cozinha para tomar o chá.</p><p>A braixen toma o chá colocado na xícara pela zoroark</p><p>Lucario–:imagina se fosse aquele pornô...A casa toda tava destruida, usaria madeira pra consertar caso abrisse a rachadura – pensa enquanto pinta para disfarçar a rachadura</p><p>Braixen:– esquecemos de uma coisa zoroark</p><p>Zoroark:–oque?</p><p>Braixen:– a captura do sonho do Lucario</p><p>Zoroark:–putz esqueci</p><p>Braixen:–deve ser porque se distraiu com esse problema.</p><p>Zoroark:–voce não está mais problematizada com o ferimento que eu fiz– falou em voz de arrependimento</p><p>Braixen:– se você visse oque ocorre nas batalhas oficiais vocês compararia como apenas um arranhão</p><p>Zoroark:– então você me perdoa?–com cara de arrependimento</p><p>Braixen:–sim– fala suave após tomar o gole</p><p>Zoroark:– eu tenho o dinheiro para pagar o serviço de captura de sonho</p><p>Braixen:– é necessário levar o celular para gravar o sonho</p><p>Zoroark:– oque nos colocaremos como recado para os seus pais?</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:– coloca que um colega de classe está com dificuldade e a gente foi lá ajudar no bilhete– após o 2° gole</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>espero que tenham gostado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. capitulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uma pena não poder colocar imagem no começo do capitulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Braixen termina de beber o chá,</p><p>Braixen:- me sinto ótima agora- logo após coloca a mão no bolso pra pegar o celular e lembra que ficou com o Lucario, e a roupa também se lembra</p><p>Braixen:- onde você está Lucario?- fala alto pra ele ouvir</p><p>Lucario:- aqui no seu quarto</p><p>Braixen:- leva uma blusa e o meu celular pra cozinha</p><p>Lucario:- já tô pegando</p><p>Ele desce com as coisas e ela veste a blusa e pega o celular</p><p>Braixen:- é esse o percurso- diz mostrando o print no celular da zoroark</p><p>Lucario:- eu não bisbilhotei esse celular porque na hora que peguei apertei o botão e desligou a tela e tem senha- fala estendendo os braços a frente</p><p>Zoroark:- ótimo Lucario</p><p>Braixen:-vai ser assim entao: uma espeon te colocará deitado e usará o poder scaner cérebral com aparelhos na cabeça dela para um dispositivo armazenar seu sonho, entendeu- fala a lucario</p><p>Lucario:- sim, vocês vão se arrumar né?</p><p>Zoroark e braixen:- claro né, não podemos sair assim- uníssono</p><p>As duas foram pro quarto de arrumarem, passam batom, arrumam o rabo (N.A: deveriam ter arrumado antes do Lucario comer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) passam rímel, batom, chapinha, secador, e blá blá blá etc, ... Enquanto Lucario só toma banho e passa antitranspirante</p><p>Letícia está tomando banho para sair, Valecia não fez isso porque já fez de manhã ao vir</p><p>Valecia está na escada esperando Valecia sair com o celular na mão, ela havia colocado uma moeda no chão para que ela pega-se e mostra-se a bunda para a câmera e tira-se foto</p><p>Letícia sai completamente nua, a Valecia está vendo, a Letícia se expreguissa e vai andando até que encontra a moeda, nessa hora, ela abaixa o troncoz mostrando a bunda, Valecia tira foto, sai do flanco e compartilha com o Lucario pelo zap</p><p>14:00</p><p>As duas desce e chegam na frente do Lucario que está na sala vendo futebol</p><p>Zoroark:- larga o futebol e olha pra gente</p><p>Ele desliga a tv e olha a esquerda, vê as duas muito gostosas e tem uma ereção,</p><p>Lucario:- nossa... Tá muito bom, bem ajustadas para sair- fala corado</p><p>Braixen- se quiser a gente alimenta seu animal de estimação antes de sair- fala olhando pra calça alargada</p><p>Lucario:-pode ser depois, já comeu de manhã</p><p>13:10</p><p>Os três saem de casa e vão</p><p>13:25</p><p>Eles chegam na casa de serviços e lá eles vêem uma fila média para entrar</p><p>Lucario:- ufa, pensei que ia ser fila pior</p><p>Braixen daquela distância vê a espeon atendendo os clientes, ela percebe que ela primeiro conversa com o cliente depois leva a uma sala interna</p><p>14:35</p><p>Espeon:- Oi bom dia, você é aquela braixen que reservou para este Lucario- fala olhando para ele</p><p>Lucario:-exato, vim pegar o melhor sonho- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Espeon:-entrem</p><p>Os três chegam a sala</p><p>Espeon:- meu nome real é Clarice despy franla, ele que vocês estão vendo no Pc é o coordenador de tecnologia, ele supervisiona a tecnologia de sensores psiqcos e auxilia o funcionamento</p><p>O funcionário é um absol</p><p>Espeon:-quem me avisou sobre você foi a administradora- falou a Lucario</p><p>Lucario:- hum entendi</p><p>Espeon:- sou da empresa neurobit, uma que trabalha com a interação de máquinas e cérebros de pokémons com maquinas, agora pode deitar na cama</p><p>Lucario faz oque ela pede</p><p>Espeon:-Vocês duas atrás da parede de vidro encima e concreto embaixo</p><p>Zoroark e braixen obedecem e ficam do lado um absol, uma a direita uma a esquerda espeon fecha a porta e conecta os dispositivos na cabeça</p><p>Braixen:- que programa é esse- fala apontado ao Pc</p><p>Absol:- é aquele que usamos para ver a mente, mas deve ser usado com pokémon com poderes psíquicos, no caso a espeon</p><p>Espeon se aproxima do Lucario e fala- fica calmo, calmo calmo, respira, senão o computador e o funcionario não consegue pegar</p><p>Lucario está com a mente no mínimo, só com a imagem do teto na mente, espeon pega a máscara de gás e coloca em Lucario, ele fala-braixen não falou sobre isso</p><p>Espeon:- vái ficar tudo tranquilo, só conta até 10</p><p>Lucario:- um, do-is, treee-sss...</p><p>Zoroark:- ele quer um sonho erótico- disse ao funcionário</p><p>Espeon desliga a luz de lá e começa a utilizar o seu poder, primeiro ela verifica se não ocorreu um crime, ela a memória da lei para analisar o cérebro, ela está pensando em cada crime e visualizando o cérebro, e encontra a pornografia de menores no cérebro, absol captura no computador o arquivo do Lucario se masturbando para o mesmo pelo celular</p><p>Espeon pensa para o absol chamar a polícia, ele verifica no PC o pensamento da espeon, as duas vêem ele se masturbando e o chamado da espeon</p><p>Zoroark:- melhor nem pensar em chamar a polícia</p><p>Braixen:-nao permitiremos- as duas em posição de ataque</p><p>Espeon ouve e pensa-: se ele não consegue eu consigo</p><p>Ela liga as luzes e retira os receptores jogando-os no chão, elas vêem e tentam impedir, mas a porta está trancada, ela sai pela alternativa e vai falar com a administradora</p><p>Zoroark:-descobriram</p><p>Braixen:-podia ter pelo menos feito o serviço, vou te queimar</p><p>Zoroark a segura e fala:- assim só vai piorar as coisas, vão dar medidas socioeducativas mais graves a nós 3 e podemos não conseguir apresentar o trabalho</p><p>Absol:- essa é a primeira vez que é descoberto criminoso assim nessa cidade, menor de idade, nem adianta fugir porque aqui tem câmera</p><p>Espeon:- tem um criminoso, ele está na sala que eu escaneio- falando a administradora do departamento, uma glaceon</p><p>Adm:- só chamarei a polícia, oque ele fez?</p><p>Espeon- pornografia de menor. É um di menor</p><p>Adm:- só vai ficar uns dias e sai de lá</p><p>Espeon:- se a gente não denunciar pode dar mais problema caso descubram depois</p><p>Adm:-fala pra fila de fora para termos ajuda</p><p>Espeon fala a todos sobre os criminoso e pede para segura-los</p><p>O adm liga pra polícia e fala:- encontramos um criminoso com pornografia de menores nesta localidade, é um Lucario, ele é de menor, já leva a documentação do EPCA pra ajudar</p><p>15:00</p><p>2 policiais chegam e entram</p><p>Policial 1:- onde estão os suspeitos- fala a absol</p><p>Absol:- aqui dentro, o pessoal segurou eles, eu tenho a prova no meu computador.</p><p>Os tres, zoroark, Lucario e Braixen estão sendo segurados por outros pokémons do local que iam para o atendimento, já que a espeon falou pra geral</p><p>Absol:-vem aqui dentro</p><p>Os policiais já viram os 3 sendo segurados pela passada fila</p><p>Policial 1:- camburão</p><p>Policial 2:-facinho</p><p>Os pokémons entregam eles aos policiais que colocam no veículo e os prendem dentro</p><p>Policial 1:- eu quero ver a prova</p><p>Absol:- me segue</p><p>Absol os leva ao computador e mostra o arquivo junto com a espeon</p><p>Absol:- tenho a prova de que foi capturado pelo PC no programa, peguei ele se masturbando para um pornô que envolve ele e as duas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personagens (para aquecer a memória)</p><p>Policial 1</p><p>Pokémon:sceptile</p><p>Nome: Adamastor</p><p>Sexo: macho</p><p>Policial 2</p><p>Pokémon: floatzel</p><p>Nome: Lindalva</p><p>Sexo: fêmea</p><p>Policial 3</p><p>Pokémon:seviper</p><p>Nome:silerio</p><p>Sexo:macho</p><p>Policial 4</p><p>Pokémon:ruxray</p><p>Nome:giovanio</p><p>sexo:macho</p><p>Mãe da zoroark</p><p>Pokémon: zoroark</p><p>Nome: ruilda</p><p>Sexo: fêmea</p><p>Pai da zoroark</p><p>Pokemon:zangosse</p><p>Nome:calheto</p><p>Sexo:macho</p><p>Administradora</p><p>Pokémon:glaceon</p><p>Nome:Sinara ribeira</p><p>Sexo: fêmea</p><p>Mãe da braixen</p><p>Pokémon:delphox</p><p>Nome: Elena Carolina</p><p>Sexo: fêmea</p><p>Pai da braixen</p><p>Pokémon: thyplosion</p><p>Nome: Edson</p><p>Sexo: macho</p><p>Pai do Lucario</p><p>Pokemon: zeraora</p><p>Nome: Albano</p><p>Sexo:macho</p><p>Mãe do Lucario</p><p>Pokémon:Lucario</p><p>Nome: Mariana</p><p>Sexo: fêmea</p><p>Árbitro da partida</p><p>Pokémon: mienshao</p><p>Nome: Gaspar</p><p>Sexo:macho</p><p> </p><p>Pokémon:Lucario</p><p>Nome: Gustavo</p><p>Macho</p><p> </p><p>Pokémon: Braixen</p><p>Nome: Letícia</p><p>Fêmea</p><p> </p><p>Pokémon: zoroark</p><p>Nome: valécia</p><p>Fêmea</p><p> </p><p>Pokemon:Absol</p><p>Nome:conrado</p><p>Macho</p><p> </p><p>Pokemon:espeon</p><p>Nome:Clarice despy franla</p><p>Fêmea</p><p> </p><p>Pokémon:grovyle</p><p>Nome:murilo</p><p>Macho</p><p> </p><p>Continuando...</p><p>Sceptile vê o vídeo, que consiste no Lucario se masturbando para o próprio pornô feito pelo grupo em casa pelo celular, lucario goza e respinga na tela no final do video</p><p>Absol:–eu fiquei analisando os diferentes arauivos e capturei esse trecho</p><p>Sceptile:–que tecnologia em!, existe alguma coisa que consiga eliminar informações no cérebro?</p><p>Absol:–sim, o movimento aminésia dos pokémons psíquicos</p><p>Sceptile:–é necessário que ele se lembre do evento para ser julgado com mais facilidade, elimina depois do julgamento, como é di menor vai ser rapidinho, e mesmo que esqueça tem o vídeo armazenado, tive uma ereção ao ver, talvez proibir eles usarem esse serviço já resolva</p><p> </p><p>Lá fora o floatzel está algemando cada um deles, ele leva o grupo para dentro do carro e tranca o veículo por fora para que eles não saiam, tudo isso com a ajuda do povão os segurando, os 3 ficaram na parte de trás</p><p> </p><p>Braixen:–que pais é permitido pornografia com adolescentes? Vamo pra lá caso tenha</p><p>Zoroark:–nao é possível dirigir algemado</p><p>Lucario:– olha vejam lá atras– olhando pro retrovisor vendo mais policiais chegando</p><p>As duas olharam para trás e viram, eram 2 polícias indo pela calçada, um deles estava com dois cones e uma fita criminal</p><p>Braixen:–vieram reforços</p><p>Lá dentro*</p><p>Absol:–eu tenho um pen drive para gravar</p><p>Scpetile:– há então não é preciso que ele se lembre</p><p>Absol pega na gaveta o pen drive, instala na entrada, baixa o arquivo, ele retira falando:– use isso como prova– entrega ao policial</p><p>Silerio e giovanio entram,</p><p>Giovanio:–atenção atenção, as pessoas que não tem conhecimento algum sobre o crime aqui ocorrido, pornografia de menores, devem sair para facilitar o andamento das investigações</p><p>Silerio estava passando a fita criminal na parte de fora e vê os pokémons saindo pela porta</p><p>Pokemons:– bora ver no jornal depois, é poisé tem mais detalhes, meu serviço foi pro saco</p><p>Silerio passa a fita pelos dois cones que colocou na frente da porta após saírem</p><p>Silerio:–pronto</p><p>Absol:– a espeon foi falar a administradora, uma glaceon sobre o ocorrido, a qual chamou vocês</p><p>Sceptile:–a administradora glaceon, você e a espeon devem vir juntos na delegacia, juntamente com os pais dos menores, vocês por serem testemunhas e os pais por serem responsáveis</p><p>Lindalva abre a janela do carro com o chaveiro eletrônico segurando um bloco de notas e uma caneta e diz– passem o número de celular dos seus pais</p><p>Os três pegam os celulares com dificuldade por causa das algemas e falam</p><p>Braixen:– meu pai 47 847294710</p><p>Mãe 47 794234960</p><p>Lucario:– pai 45 780912340</p><p>Mãe 45 125676452</p><p>Zoroark:– pai 50 985612003</p><p>Mãe 50 870000124</p><p>N.A:números aleatórios que eu inventei, se corresponder a alguém é conhecidencia</p><p>A floatzel anota tudo e diz:– vamos ligar para eles– após falar entra na propriedade</p><p> </p><p>Lucario:–voce tirou foto da zoroark com o intuito de zoar, poderia ter feito comigo quando eu estava usando roupa de mulher.</p><p>Braixen:– eu poderia pedir para esse serviço reproduzir a minha memória que vê o Lucario com roupa feminina</p><p>Zoroark:–ai quando é pra ferrar o Lucario tu não faz– falando para braixen</p><p>Braixen– ela vai chamar todos os nossos pais, vai dar uma conversa do caralho</p><p>Lucario:–acho que não ao meu pelo fato de estar no trabalho, talvez chegue mais tarde, ao menos vai diminuir as conversas nas duas opções</p><p>Floatzel chega no sceptile e diz:– aqui esta o contato com os pais dos menores infratores– entregando o bloco a ele</p><p>Sceptile:–existe um termo mais afrescalhado ainda “adolescente em conflito com a lei” como se o próprio idioma não fosse assim</p><p>Floatzel:–e ainda ocupa mais espaço na escrita e mais tempo de fala</p><p>Sceptile:–hora de ir, absol, glaceon, espeon, a delegacia é no endereço do bloco de notas da floatzel</p><p>Sceptile mostra o bloco de notas no endereço e absol tira foto com seu celular</p><p>Absol:–armazenado</p><p>Floatzel:– aqui também tem o contato com o país, vai ter que vir ao menos 1 de cada menor</p><p>Espeon:–liga pras mulheres, elas tentem a serem mais calmas</p><p>Sceptile:– coloca esse endereço no Google maps e guie o pokeal até lá, porque no carro da polícia não tem espaço</p><p> </p><p>Passagem de tempo 15:30</p><p>Elena Carolina (delphox) pov</p><p> </p><p>chego do trabalho, eu utilizei o banco de horas pra sair mais cedo, abro o portão com as chaves e entro, fecho, entro na cozinha e começo a preparar o café, pego a chaleira, o pó, o açúcar, as folhas filtrantes, coloco água na chaleira, ao terminar, coloco no fogão, ia acender mas o celular tocou, eu atendo, é um policial chamado adamastor</p><p> </p><p>Policial:– alô</p><p>Elena:– alô</p><p>Policial:–o seu filho, uma braixen chamada Letícia, está envolvida em um crime, por ser de menor você irá junto com ela, anote o endereço</p><p>Eu penso–:merdaaaa, a pornografia de menor foi descoberta, se meu marido tiver denunciado tá fudido, vou falar que sabia de nada não, eu digitei também que não sabia–: sento na cadeira da mesa que tem um caderno de notas e um lápis</p><p>Elena:–ja estou com os materiais para anotar</p><p>Policial–cidade petrenbulo, bairro senhoria, rua Joselito de barra, n° 20</p><p>Anoto enquanto ele fala</p><p>Elena:–ja anotei, está no caderno</p><p>Policial:–venha o mais rápido possível</p><p>Encerro a ligação e vou pelo maps</p><p> </p><p>Pov ruilda</p><p> </p><p>Lá estou eu vendo meu Netflix no colchão que coloquei no chão vendo a série super pokémons, que consiste em pokémons com capacidades unicas, recebo a chamada do meu celular do meu lado, pauso com o controle e pego o celular</p><p>Policial:–alo?</p><p>Ruilda:–alo!</p><p>Policial:–sua filha valécia, uma zoroark, está envolvida em um crime, por ela ser de menor você precisará vir até a delegacia, anote o endereço</p><p>Ruildo:–nao acredito, como é possível, me explique–😫</p><p>Policial:–ela aparece no pornô com outros pokémons adolescentes, fazer pornô de adolescentes é crime</p><p>Ruilda:–espere um momento– 😦</p><p>Eu vou até a estante da tv e pego um caderno junto com uma caneta</p><p>Ruilda:–pode dizer</p><p>Policial:–cidade petrenbulo, bairro senhoria, rua Joselito de barra, n° 20</p><p>Anoto as informações</p><p> </p><p>Pov Albano (zeraora)</p><p> </p><p>Eu trabalho como entregador porque sou rapido, estou entregando produtos na casa dos clientes, no meio da correria recebo uma ligação, paro na sombra de uma árvore e pego o celular, vejo que é a polícia, nesse momento eu tremo e atendo</p><p>Policia:–alo</p><p>Albano:–alo</p><p>Policia:–seu filho cometeu um crime, por ser de menor você terá que o acompanhar, vou falar o endereço</p><p>Albano:–anotarei no celular, vou colocar o viva voz</p><p>Então coloco no viva voz e vou nos aplicativos e abro o color note, aplicativo que por "conhecidencia" é o mesmo que o autor usa nesta história e reclama dos anúncios</p><p>Autor:–foca na história</p><p>Eu:– tá bom</p><p>Albano:–eu estou no meio do trabalho, vou aí depois, pode falar que já estou no app de anotar–fala no celular</p><p>Policial:–cidade petrenbulo, bairro senhoria, rua Joselito de barra, n° 20</p><p>Anotei conforme a fala</p><p>Albano:–ja anotei, thau</p><p>Então ele encerra a ligação, eu penso–: meu filho não pode nem criar um pornozinho personalizado, corre que senão o chefe reclama– e volto ao trabalho</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estou postando a história nesse site por ter menos censura, até mais</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>